A Bitter, Sweet Life
by Mokoto Naegi
Summary: A seemly normal girl with two personalities and a popular model sister, meets a boy who just doesn't seem to get the picture. Slowly but sure he finds his way into her isolated heart.


**Well, this is a new story that was inspired by a manga I read. It's called Sugar Soldier. My occes are going to be in this one. I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the manga that the story is based on, all credit goes to the author of that book. I only own my occes and some of the ideas mixed into this.**

* * *

My sister is a idol and has been the center of attention since birth, I on the other hand was very plain and no one paid any attention to me. I have lived in my sister's shadow all my life and have come to have two personalities: one timid,kind, but clumsy, the other strong, cold, and skilled. Because of all this my parents are constantly telling me to decide who I want to be. As a result of all this I have come to hate my entire being. Although I may have one friend who cares about me it's not enough for me to be happily…

Today is the first day of high school and I am very nervous about the entrance ceremony. I will have no one but Haruki with me for support. We walked down the street together towards the school. It was packed with students who were already in their classrooms and chatting like they all knew each other, but I guess that's possible. Haruki gentley patted my back even though she's shorter than me. Although we are just friends, she is like an older sister to me. We have been together since we were children.

Walking down the corridor a noticed a small round shadow covering my head. But by the time I had turned my head a boy backed into me and we both fell onto the floor. I opened my eyes to see dark blue hair. Sliding out from under the boy I sat up and groaned. Frowning I stood up and brushed myself off. I began to walk down the hallway when the boy grabbed my arm. Our eyes made contact for what seemed like forever… I snapped myself out the trance and shook his hand from my arm. Walking as fast as I could I rushed to my homeroom and sat down in the very back seat closest to the window.

The door slid open and our homeroom teacher walked in. "Hello everyone, my name is Takeshi. You shall call me Sensei or Takeshi-sensei. Learn as much as you possibly can this year with me and don't get in trouble... Oh, and don't forget to have a fun as well."

"Hai! (Okay)"

* * *

Class was over and it was time for my next class which was ,thankfully, with Haruki. I took the seat behind Haruki in the front of the classroom, but then I noticed was the boy who fell on me earlier. For some reason he gave me a feeling I was not familiar with. I decided not to worry about that and concentrate on the lesson.

When school was finally over I began walking out the door to see my sister standing outside. I began to feel anger growing inside me as people swarmed her the second they came outside. Thankfully, Hikaru, my alter ego came to the rescue.

**Hikaru's P.O.V**.

Behind this emotionless face of mine I hide the feelings of anger and jealousy, walking away as quickly, but as casually as possible. Suddenly a hand grabs mine making me stumble a bit. I whip my head around only to see that boy with the dark blue hair.

"Why aren't you going to talk to Riku?!" I asked surprised.

The boy just smiled and said, "I want to talk to you."

For the first time in this personality I felt embarrassed. I quickly and ran off. I ran and ran till I was sure he was gone and I lost him. I breathed heavily. I had not run in this body for a long time and apparently Miyako was not running daily like i would've. I accidentally bumped shoulders with a guy from our school. By the way he look he was a 3rd year.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Hey, your Riku's sister!"

I glared and my attitude change immediately, "So what of it?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could give her my email?"

I should have known as much. Just as I was about to leave someone hugged me from behind.

"Sorry, but stay away from my girl okay," was said by a voice behind me.

I turned my head and who do I see, Daichi of all people. Glaring at him I broke free from his grasp and started to walk away. Why was this one person so different, why?

* * *

**Me: thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it, pls review**


End file.
